


Ikea Shenanigans

by littlepeekaboo



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, IKEA, M/M, Silly, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepeekaboo/pseuds/littlepeekaboo
Summary: based on post on tumblr that went:Person A, lying seductively in bed: honey come join mePerson B: if you don't put on your shirt I'm legitimately gonna leave you here





	

Pat was laying on Jonny and starting to drift off when the news broke. 

“Hey Paddy?” Jon nudged him lightly. Pat stirred a bit, and moved his hand from around Jon to rub his eyes, so he figured he was safe to go on. “Crows going to be a dad.” Jonathan said calmly, not knowing how his boyfriend would react, even if he loved kids.

However, Pat sat up rather quickly, and had to blink for a second for how quickly the blood rushed to his head. Jonny could see he was trying to figure out what to say carefully, but then he snorted and went, “That's a joke right? Who the hell would give Crow a kid?”

“I know, but he'll be a great dad. Corey wants to have a party about it.”

“Do we have to get them a present? What do you get when your primary goaltender is expecting?” Pat asked outloud.

“We could go to Ikea? Get them like some toys or something?” Jon said. He really wasn't sure, but he figured Ikea would have something. Ikea has everything.

Pat yawned and nuzzeled closer into his captains chest, inhaling deeply before saying, “M’tired, can we go tomorrow?”

All Jonathan could do was nod.

That's how they found themselves in Ikea, looking at baby toys. 

“Why didn't we just go to Dicks? And get like baby hockey sticks?” Jonny complained, looking at the shelves of toys. 

“This is boring, I'm gonna go grab something to eat.” Pat said, walking away. 

Jonny figured that some stuffed animals would be good, carrying a grey elephant under one arm and a white tiger under the other. It had been over 20 minutes, and he was looking around for his boyfriend. 

He figured he had just really liked the meatballs and got a few plates of them, even though he knew Jonathan would have been all over his ass about it, or got distracted by fans or something. However, he wasn't prepared for pat laying on a bed, shirtless, in relatively the middle of Ikea.

“Jesus Christ, Patrick.” Jonathan said, and Pat finally noticed his presence.

Pat batted his eyelashes, and smiled prettily at Jon before putting his arms behind his head (flexing, basically), and goes, in his sweetest yet sultriest voice, “Honey, come join me. Bring the toys too.”, and finished it all off with a wink.

Jon didn't mean to burst out laughing, but how could he not? This man is ridiculous, and he's so in love with this short, american dweeb who's trying to seduce him in a swedish furniture store. It’s quite hysterical. 

“If you don't put your shirt back on I’m legitimately going to leave you here so help me god, Patrick. Timothy. Kane. The. Second.” he said while turning around swiftly, and walking to the cash out wondering how of all dorks, this one was his.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was my first my work yikes! you can find my Instagram at littlepeekaboo!


End file.
